


我们都是吸吸怪

by YSBLSW



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSBLSW/pseuds/YSBLSW
Summary: 又名：痴汉收网追妻记痴汉切黑计划通锤X傲娇真香被安排基





	我们都是吸吸怪

1

我

Loki Xixi Laufeyson

约顿海姆仅剩的皇族

世上唯一还幸存的纯种吸吸怪

就算是饿死

死外面

从这里跳下去

也不会喝你Thor Dalaocu Odinson一口血

 

2

满脸抗拒的Loki看着眼前这个金发碧眼，呲着尖牙满口鲜血，笑得“人畜无害”的吸血怪的提出奶自己的提议。

去你的Odinson

我可是纯种的吸吸怪

怎么可能会看得上你们吸血怪的血

哼

 

3

强壮性格开朗的吸血怪Thor自然是不愁吃，还曾帮助过很多吸血怪，大半壁江山的吸血怪都欠上了他的怪情（人情），就像一个放贷大佬一样。

而出身高贵又性格傲娇的纯种吸吸怪Loki怎么可能屑于让别人奶自己或是奶别人？加上性格内向，根本没什么朋友。

许多吸血怪都会去吸那些经常出入夜场或风月场所寻欢的人类，他们通常来说更随便，经常灌醉了拖到小巷子里就可以享用了，虽然那些人血液里有毒品或者酒精可能性很大，口感差得多，但总比没有的好。

而Loki就不一样了。他对血液非常挑剔，不干净的血从来不喝，干净的血又比较困难。加之他还喜欢金发壮汉的血，壮汉又经常打不过，抱着“吸吸怪可饿，不可将就”的观点，Loki经常饿肚子。

 

4

饿

好饿

连续一个月都没能成功捕猎的Loki已经饿到进入了最虚弱的状态。该死，谁知道最近自己看上的那些猎物怎么警惕性都那么强，明明前两天在酒吧好不容易找到一个干净、还勉强可接受的人类，本来被他诱惑都答应跟他走了，结果那人突然去上了个厕所回来后就找借口溜走了。

干！难道是他魅力下降了？诱惑个人类都诱惑不到了？Loki一度陷入自我怀疑。

下意识的咽咽口水，看着那个大老粗嘴边的鲜血，那么鲜艳，偏偏还是自己最喜欢的血液类型。简直仿佛像是看到了自己最喜欢的金发壮汉A型血，拿着一块小手帕一边挥舞着向自己招手，一边还喊着“来呀，快来喝我啊，我超好喝的。”

看到某只吸吸怪死盯着自己嘴边的鲜血，还下意识舔了舔嘴角，喉结滚动，咽了咽口水，Thor继续诱惑着：“来吧Loki，就算是我奶了你这么一次也不代表你欠了我什么，能奶纯种的吸吸怪可是一种荣幸。”

说着Thor像是给试吃一样又反出一口鲜血到嘴边。

闻着美食香味的Loki咽了咽口水，一边脑海里馋虫的欲望与理智在天人交战。

不行！我可是纯种吸吸怪，不能被美食诱惑欠下怪情。

Thor Odinson你给我走开！

我绝对不喝你的奶！呸，血。绝对不喝！

 

5

真香！

Loki扑到Thor怀里吻上他的唇后，舔舐吸允着他口中鲜血。

“呜.....唔......”在路边的小巷子里，一只吸吸怪和一只吸血怪抱在一起热烈的亲吻着。

真好喝。

喝到最喜欢的食物，Loki心里开始冒着血红的泡泡，吃饱喝足后（甚至有点喝high了）头脑一片浆糊的某怪不禁开始心猿意马......这唇真好喝，不，这血真软......

？？！！Loki•Laufeyson！你满奶....脑子里想什么呢？！他才没有想什么Thor的唇真软，他的怀抱真温暖，他的肌肉真结实，他的小兄弟真大，感受着下身抵住的硬物，要是和这家伙做爱的时候一定会被肏死吧.........呸，他才没有想这些！

 

6

接住扑到怀里的怪，Thor心猛然跳动，小兄弟自动向对方敬礼。

看着主动凑上来的唇，Thor搂住肖想已久的人，按住对方的头加深了这个吻。

这可是你自己送上门来的，你跑不掉了。

 

7

“我可是纯种吸吸怪，也不会平白占你便宜，算我欠你个怪情吧。要是以后受伤了可以来找我，我的血可以救你一命。”清醒了一点后，拔牙无情的Loki从口袋里抽出一张小方巾，优雅的擦着嘴角。

“好啊，你住在哪里啊？我怎么找你啊？以后欢迎再来找我奶你啊。”欣然接受怪情的Thor压抑不住兴奋，心里打着自己的小算盘，巴不得对方多欠几次。

毕竟欠怪情欠多了某吸吸怪还跑的掉？

 

给出了自己住址等信息，又给了一个让Thor来找自己的理由后，Loki这时候已经彻底将自己的未来安排得明明白白的了。

“不会有下次了。我不会再来找你用餐了。”

开玩笑，怪情欠一次就够了好吗！自己才不想再见到他！这次是第一次，也一定是最后一次。

 

8

真香

当第Loki第8102次离开Thor的唇后，舔舔嘴角一幅吸high了样子，修长纤细的双腿缠在Thor腰上，整个怪都吊在对方身上，眼神迷离的看着眼前的吸血怪。

看着Loki的模样，Thor眼神暗了暗，全身血液全部冲向身下某处。他抱紧缠在自己身上的吸吸怪，身下的坚硬向对方的臀缝处顶了顶。

“把你那东西拿开，不然我给你剁了！”Loki一口咬住Thor的唇警告道。

“亲爱的，都这么久了，我们看也看了，摸也摸了，要不把最后一项办了吧。”说着还坏心眼的向缝隙里戳了几下。

这段时间以来Loki嘴上说着不要，身体却诚实的接受着Thor一次又一次的奶，Thor也就势今天拉拉小手，后天亲亲小嘴，大后天互相摸摸什么的，一点一点的突破着两人身体和心里接触的底线，可是就是这最后一层，Thor耗费了很久都没能捅破。

 

9

“不要......”Loki别扭的推开Thor，“我不喜欢你。”Thor可是研究Loki学的专家，一眼就能看出他的口是心非。

“为什么？”他边吻着Loki边问道。

“你太花心了，我不喜欢你。”

？？？！！！花心？？？？？Thor从生下来就没有喜欢上过任何人或怪，虽然因为性格开朗朋友不少，但是都是恪守本分从没越过雷池半步。本以为自己会孤独终老时遇见了他生命中的那只怪，从此以后一心都放下那只怪身上，何来花心一说？

“吸血怪里面那么多欠你情的，你说说你这张嘴都吻过多少怪了？哼，大猪蹄子。”

“冤枉啊，不带这么冤枉好怪的啊，我没吻过他们，我之前都是把血吐在容器里给他们喝的，没有嘴对嘴的接触过。”原来是吃醋了～

抱着“吃醋=他在乎我=他爱我”想法的某只吸血怪就像是吸到了顶级黑发绿眸男人的血（他的最爱）一样，全身的每个细胞都在兴奋的呐喊着“他爱我！他爱我！他爱我！”

听到解释后，Loki心里最后一道防线彻底被Thor攻破了，但是抱着“就算我想要，我也坚决不说”的态度，Loki继续傲娇。

“不要......唔.....”话还没说完就被堵住了唇。

 

10

当Thor把Loki扒光压制在床上，硕大抵住湿润的小洞口，准备完成最后一步时。

“我还是个孩子啊！你个禽兽！” Loki•嘴硬•口嫌体直•Laufeyson喘着粗气，做着最后的抗（调）争（情）。

“吸吸怪双性第二性器官成熟了就是成怪（人）了。”Thor无奈又宠溺的笑看着眼前如教科书般傲娇的爱人。他早就啃完所有关于吸吸怪的书籍资料了，对吸吸怪比对自己还了解。

“我才100岁，你个老怪物都300多岁了！老牛吃嫩草吗？！”—— “准确来说你109岁，我318岁，差209年对于人类来说也就10岁而已，亲爱的，200年又怎么样？更何况我当时去到约顿海姆第一次见你的时候就对你一见钟情了，我想要你已经想要了90年11个月又136天了。”

“啊，你果然是个变态，那时候我才19岁啊，竟然肖想我那么久了！” ——“为你，亲爱的，我甘愿做一个变态。”

Loki突然意识到什么。

“所以你是故意在我饿到最虚弱的时候提出奶我，这一切都是你的计划，那我那些本来快得手的猎物......啊..好大...轻点儿......”

“宝贝儿，你真辣。”

 

11

“你个混蛋，居然放跑了我那么多猎物！你要赔我！”气喘吁吁扶着腰的Loki恨恨的看着对方。

“好，赔赔赔。”他巴不得呢！

“哼，还以为我魅力下降了，连人类都诱惑不了了，没想到是你。”“宝贝儿啊，以后咱们别去用美色诱惑别人了吧。”他才不想看到自己的宝贝去色诱别人呢！天知道当看到Loki诱惑那些看上的猎物时，他是竭尽全力控制住自己不要去伤害他们，只是上前威胁对方。抑制住自己想直接上去把Loki打包扛回家，锁起来，从此以后让他的宝贝只能诱惑他的欲望，等待一个最合适的机会慢慢收网，把Loki拆吃入腹。

“不去狩猎没吃的难道你养我啊？”翻翻白眼，Loki揉了揉腰，这该死的家伙撞得自己好痛，不过滋味是真的美妙，仿佛整个怪都软了，比吸到最爱的血还爽。

“我养你，你以后想吸什么样的血我都奶你。”说完搂过爱人一个顶入，整根没入。

“哼......混蛋...唔就是那里，用力...........”

 

12

“Thor Odinson！！！！！我恨你！！！！”Loki气到跳脚，愤怒的叫嚣着，随手捡起手边的水瓶向某人砸过去。

“淡定，亲爱的，孕妇太激动对孩子不好。”Thor笑得一脸宠溺，淡定的接住水瓶，窜到某只炸毛吸吸怪旁搂住他，安抚着磨着他的脑袋，在他黑发上落下一吻。

“你以后不准碰我一下！该死的........”无视着Loki的叫嚣，Thor只是继续安抚着Loki，还向医生微微颔首：“谢谢，Dr.Strange。”

医生扶额摆摆手，示意他们赶紧离开。

“我要喝金发壮汉的A型血，我要喝到饱！”“好，回去就奶你啊，乖。”

“我要个新电视，家里的那个老电视太小了，才半面墙，我要一面墙那么大的新电视。”“好，回去咱们就换，明天就去商场看新电视。”

“我要现在去！”“好好好，宝贝儿，我们现在就去。”

“你以后不准再上我的床。”“好好好......？？？！！！”

被坑了的Thor看着坑了别人还盯着他，满脸自豪骄傲的爱人，行吧，他开心就好，至于上不上床，这就不是Loki能决定的了。

 

13

一年半后

“Thor Odinson！你给我去结扎！立即！马上！不然我就把你阉了！”从卫生间出来的Loki拿着验孕棒气愤的喊着。

抱着Hela喂着奶瓶的新晋奶爸听到爱人的喊声马上出现在某人面前。

“亲爱的你又怀上啦？！宝贝儿你真棒！”兴奋的吧唧一口亲在Loki的脸上。

“怀怀怀！”一巴掌打到某人身上“都说了多少次不要射在里面，每次都恨不得把你的蛋都塞进去！现在身材都走样了！你马上去给我结扎，立刻！我才不想再生了！”

“宝贝儿你身材一如既往的令我魂牵梦绕啊，一直那么辣，就算是生了孩子以后那里都还是那么紧致，每次绞得我......”

看着Loki一幅“你再说下去我给你现场表演怎么结扎”的表情，Thor马上转换话题“那个...宝贝儿啊，你的身材怎么会走样呢，你看看这细腰，这又细又长又白的腿，每次缠着我的时候......咳....那啥，再说了，我要是结扎了，那就只有Hela和现在你肚子里的宝宝我们四只吸吸怪了，多孤单啊，你想啊，要是我不结扎那么咱们振兴约顿海姆指日可待呢～”

好像有点道理呢，自从结婚后，他就让Thor吸了自己的血，将他“升级”为吸吸怪了。但是就算加上Thor和Hela，世上也只剩他们三只吸吸怪了，加上肚子里的，四只吧。多点孩子确实多点伴呢。

“等等，振兴约顿海姆？一个人生一个族，你当我是母猪啊！”说着Loki呲着牙向自己的丈夫扑过去。

 

END

 

**[配图](https://shimo.im/docs/s69GxuY3uEQiKXX4/) **


End file.
